Fnaf Fic
by Kitty-The-Neko
Summary: So here is the story of two girls being dragged into the job. Oh dear... RATED T FOR SWEARING...LOTS OF SWEARING
1. Getting the Job

**Sooooo you want a FNAF fic. I have no original ideas sooooo. Here's what would happen if I had to take this stupid job. **

''GET A GOD DAMN JOB ALREADY!"my friend yelled, tossing a newspaper at my head.

"I HAVE TO PAY ALL OF THE RENT WHILST YOU SIT AROUND DOING WHAT FILMING?!"

"It's you-tubing and I do get money from it, just not much"I murmured. I rubbed the bump on my head that was forming. I looked at the newspaper and scanned the jobs. There was only two, a security guard at Freddy's Pizzeria or an ice-cream taster at Melvin's Ice-cream. I looked at the information of the ice-cream seller and drove to the location.

"I-is this Melvin's I-ice Cream shop?"I asked the person knocking out the window.

"Naw man. They found drugs in the ice-cream and he's being closed down. All the money he earned is going to the Save Cancer Campaign." the guy said. All was left was the pizzeria.

~o.O.0.O.o~

I latched at every piece of furniture whilst kicking my legs in order to stop my friend who was currently trying to drag me to the door so she can drive me to the pizzeria. I read the information and researched it in case it was closed down. I found out there was reports of mucus and blood around animatronics eyes and the smell of rotting corpses coming from inside of the suits. Being the complete chicken I am, I chickened out. Unfortunately, my friend is a huge dictator and will travel to the ends of the earth to get me a stupid job. That meanie.

"KITTY ROSENDO NGUYEN!(I'm Asian)YOU ARE GOING TO THAT JOB WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!" she yelled waking up the people on the other side of the Earth.

"NO!" I latched my arms around a table leg, hanging on for dear life.

"Come on, Kitty, it's just checking some cameras and if you complete the job I promise to never bug you about it again and buy you ice-cream every week,"she bribed.

"...Fine b-but you have to come w-with me on the job,"

"promise?"

"promise."

~o.O.0.O.o~

_3:30pm_

I opened the door into the pizzeria. Jeez, this place is hella dirty. The animatronics were singing and there was very few children cheering for them. I had my best dress on, a very light blue dress with dark blue polka dots with a white ribbon around the middle. I was also wearing a blue headband. I went to one of the staff and asked,"Um, do y-you know where the manager is?" I asked. The guy nodded and took me to his office.

"I would like to apply for the job," I said and gave him my resume'.

He glanced at it and returned it before saying," You got the job, here's your uniform, it is optional but the badge isn't along with the keys. Here's the contract, sign here and here. Ok?"

"Okay,"i answered. I skimmed the contract before signing it. I never got a job this quick.

"I advise you to be to least 10 minutes early ok?"

"Ok!". I picked up the uniform and went into the car where my friend Aiko was waiting for me.

"Did you get the job?" she asked.  
>"Yes," I answered, getting into the car. She drove us to the ice-cream place and we had ice-cream.<p>

_11:00pm_

I got out a black shirt that says 'You can spell random ~without~, Tangerine, Sword fish,Disco Car.' in big green bubble writing. I also wore blue shorts. If I'm going to spend 6 hours sitting on my ass doing nothing, might as well be comfortable. I pinned the badge on and put a black headband in my hair. If you want to know, my black hair is dipped-died purple. And I also brought my i phone 6 (fully charged) and a flashlight with extra batteries.

_11:30pm_

I unlocked the door to the pizzeria and looked at the animatronics. Now that they're not performing, they looked creepy as heck.

"A-aiko... I'm not to sure about this," I murmured.

"Woman up lady... Woman up," she replied. Her plain black hair was tied onto a pony tail and she was wearing the actual uniform along with the hat.

_12:00pm_

We mucked around in the office until 12.

RING RING RING (From this point on, I'm making it in 'script form' cause there is alot of talking. K stands for Kitty. PG stands for phone guy and A stands for Aiko. This style will only be in the nights. And free drinking game whenever someone swears.)

**PG: **Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

**K and A: **Oh that's nice.

**PG:** Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person.

**A:** He's probably joking.

**K:** W-what?

**PG:** Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

**K:**W-what have you gotten us into?

**A:** What do you mean? It's probably a prank

**PG:** Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.

**K:** Oh no.

**PG:** Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

**A:** What does he mean by quirky?

**K:** oh no oh no OH NO!

**PG:** So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

**A and K:** EXCUSE ME?

**PG:** Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

**K and A:** WE ARE DOOOOOMED

**PG: **Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night.

**Will they survive? Most likely yes and stay tuned for next time. BYE!**


	2. Continueation

**YAY chapter 2! Last time uhhhh. Kitty and Aiko found out about the thing. Yeah. AND new addition AK means that Aiko and Kitty are speaking.**

**1AM 90%**

K: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!1

A : SHUDDUP KITTY! We have to play the game.

Aiko takes the tablet and checks the cameras. I watched her whilst getting ready to close the doors if necessary. From time to time I would check the corners using my flashlight. I'm not gonna waste any power.

A: OH GOD OH GOD BUGS BUNNY GHOST DEVIL COUSIN IS GONE!

Aiko suddenly screams. In panic I closed both doors and checked it using the flashlights.

A: No wait. He's in the Supply Closet. Hey Kit look at this.

I looked at the screen of the black tablet. The camera was on the west hall and the poster was of Freddy ripping his head off.

K: That was w-weird.

Aiko shrugged and checked the Stage and Closet whilst I checked the doors.

2AM 75%

So, Bonnie is just chilling in the Supply Closet. Sometimes moving to the dining area and the West Hall corner. And when he does I will close the doors in panic mostly. Hehe.

4AM 40%

AK: AHHHH!

SLAM

A: AND BUG BUNNY'S IS GONE!

K: BUGS'S RIGHT AT THE DOOR!

35%

A: The power! It's going DOWN FASTER!

K: OH I KNOW!

I disabled the fan so it didn't take up too much power.

5AM 25%

K: After t-this I am q-quitting.

Aiko checked the cameras. Bonnie and Chica are back in the Dining Area and Supply Closet.

6AM

YAY! DONG DONG DONG

"WE QUIT!" I yelled at the manager who just came in," THOSE THINGS TRIED TO KILL US!"

"I'm sorry girls but because you brought a friend along, you cannot quit and on normal standards you cannot tell anyone. You don't want to be in jail now do you? " he chuckled. Aiko swore really loudly and we drove home.

"What do we do?" I groan.

"We play the game until this damn contract is voided," she replied. And we wallowed in self pity on the couch. Don't worry, it only lasted for an hour as Aiko and I had to get ready for our other work. She was an iphone seller and I was of course you tubing.

**And that is all. I know short. I was being lazy today ok? Anyways my last chapter was especially long. 1 thousand words. That is the longest i've ever wrote. I'm serious**


	3. Night 2

**I know i know i haven't updated for along time. I know. Throw anything you got at me I'M SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING. I don't even have a good reason D: But hey, better late than never right? And you may have realized that I've edited the previous chapters a little. I've decided for Kitty to be a shyer character. Ok on with the story~**

_12AM 100%_

**PG:** Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!

**A:** Yay(!)

**PG:** I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.

**A:** Just fucking great...

**PG:** Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Aiko checked the cameras quickly whilst Kitty checked the doors.

**PG:** Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course.I'm not implying that.

**A:** Of COURSE you're not.

**PG:** Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon.

**K:** B-bye~

Aiko checked the cameras. Chica and Bonnie was gone yet again. After some time, Aiko found Chica in the kitchen and Bonnie in the dining room.

**A:** Uggghhhh.

Aiko and Kitty heard something running down the West Hall.

**K:** EEEK!

Kitty slammed both doors down.

BANG BANG BANG

**A:** WHAT THE FUCK FOXY!

Foxy's bangs have drained 18% of the power, adding that to Kitty's panic. The power is now to 75%.

**K:** G-gomenosai

_2AM 75% _

**A:** This is off to a baaaaaad start. OH HOLY SHIT! CLOSE THE RIGHT DOOR NOW!

Kitty immediately closed both doors because she forgot what was left OR right and closing the wrong one could result to death.

**A:** I said left, not both.

**K:** G-gomenosai.

Aiko opened the West door.

**K:** W-why did you tell m-me to close it a-anyways?

**A:** Chica was in the corner hall.

Kitty shrugged and opened a bag of chips and popped one into her mouth.

**K:** W-want o-one?

**A:** Whatever.

Kitty checked the door lights. Nothing...

_5AM 5%_

**A:** 5 PERCENT 5 PERCENT WE ARE FUCKED! FUCKED!

_4%_

_3%_

_2%_

_1%_

_Insert Toreader March song here*_

Kitty curled up in a small ball and shivered. She was a huge scaredy cat. That's why she took up you-tubing. To make her self braver. But the job had to fuck her over and make her even more scared before. Aiko just stood still.

YAY!

A: What? We made it? WE FUCKING MADE IT! OUR SHIFT IS OVER!

Aiko jumped up and ran to the stage whilst Kitty followed.

**A:** IN YOUR FUCKING FACES FREDDY FATBEAR, FUCKED UP BUGS BUNNY, GHOST DONALD DUCK AND THAT STUPID PIRATE AHAHAHHHAAHHAH!

"I-i think you shouldn't b-be so loud," Kitty whispered.

"Mommy... Why is that lady screaming?"


	4. Mike

**MIKE'S POV**

I woke up. It was 5:50. I wonder why I can't sleep, this has never happened before. Sighing I decided to get out of bed for an early jog. Whilst I was jogging i heard a scream of happiness.

"What was that?" I murmured. I decided to jog towards the sound. It wasn't too far away.

"IN YOUR FUCKING FACES FREDDY FATBEAR, FUCKED UP BUGS BUNNY, GHOST DONALD DUCK AND THAT STUPID PIRATE AHAHAHHHAAHHAH!" a girl in a guard uniform shouted at 3 certain animatronics whilst another girl with black hair that was dip-dyed purple stood by fiddling with her hair. A mother and daughter was walking past. I wonder why, it's so early.

"Mummy, why is the lady screaming?" the little asked. The mum covered her ears and ushered her along. Anyway i have to get the girls to quit their jobs. I waited for them to go out. When they went out of the pizzeria i went up to the girl with the dyed hair as the other girl was still celebrating.

"You have to quit your job and get your friend to quit too," I said grabbing her arm. She flinched but realised it was just a person.

"W-we can't b-because o-of the contract," she sighed," H-how do y-you know a-about our j-job?"

"I use to work there and why else would your friend celebrate?"

"G-good point. My name's K-kitty and my friend is Aiko," she smiled.

"Yo, Kit. Who's he?" Aiko asked. I introduced myself and told them my plan. I was going to join them on their job until they can stop working.

"Many hands make light work and I know quit a few good tricks to help us," I smiled.

"...Fine," Aiko agreed.

* * *

><p>12AM 100% Night 3 3rd Person<p>

**A:** Of COURSE you're : Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. T-that's not what I meant.

Mike was checking the cameras whilst Kitty was manning the East door and Aiko was manning the West door. They used the flash-lights to check from time to time.

**M:** I wonder why i didn't think of using flash-lights...

**PG:**Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

**K:** Oh no...

**PG:** Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead.

**A:** Smart.

**M:** He actually means if you run out of power just stay still.

**K:** Oh...

**PG:** Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you.

**K:** EWW!

**PG:** I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side.

**K:** Bye~

Mike looked at the camera

**M: **Ok, The strategy I used for Nights 3 to 6 is for the you to simply do this in the correct order:

Check Pirate Cove for Foxy.

Check for wherever Freddy is. Checking on him often can slow him down in his tracks.

Check both Hall Lights.

Check the power.

Repeat.

Although checking on Bonnie and Chica using the camera can drain power, we should simply look for them using the hall lights. Bonnie or Chica may kill us if you don't check the lights often.

Freddy navigates the building in this order: Show Stage then Dining Area, Restrooms, Kitchen , East Hall,E. Hall Corner, the same order as Chica. If Bonnie and Chica have left the Show Stage, then the player should check only Pirate Cove and Freddy's current location. If Freddy is in the East Hall Corner, then I'll tell you to close the right door.

I should not look at CAM 4B again until Freddy's laugh is heard; this means he has moved and you can open the right door although you should use the lights to check for Chica before doing so. Checking the East Hall Corner after Freddy is spotted there causes him to stay there longer, forcing the player to keep the door closed and draining the power supply unnecessarily as a result. Got that?

Mike put down the tablet whilst Kitty and Aiko tried to take that all in.

**AK:** Uhhhhhh.

**M:** Just do what Kitty does as normal, close the door when I tell you and we'll survive this for the next 3 days.

**AK:** ok...

Mike checked the camera.

1AM 90%

M: ALRIGHT CHICA AND BONNIE MOVED!

K: MEEP!

Kitty closed both doors.

A: She tends to do that.

Mike sighed.

54% 3AM

Currently the West door was closed because of Bonnie.

**M:** CLOSE THE DOOR!

** SLAM**

Kitty checked the light.

K: Huh? Chica's not there though or Freddy. Or anyone!

**M:** Freddy's in the corner of the hall and he'll probably sneak in. The only reason I survived was because after the first night I checked all of the animatronics AIs to see how they behave for a better chance of surviving.

**AK:** Ohhhhhh.

47% 4AM

**K:** Munch, munch, munch.

**M:** What-cha eating? 

**K:** Prawn chips.

**M:** Eww.

**A:** Yum, can I have some.

**AK:** Munch, munch, munch.

**M:** -_-

**YAY!**

"That was less stressful," Aiko commented.

**What... It was an update. Tomorrow is school and I'm nervous. PREPARE FOR SUPER SLOW UPDATES! Oh and check out **FNaF - What really happens in the kitchen (kinda animation test) **And don't forget to check out my poll. I can't do fnaf stories for ever. D:**


End file.
